


But Maybe

by ravenclaw13



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw13/pseuds/ravenclaw13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zero eats cereal and Jude contemplates the nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is inspired by a similar scene from the show, but it's almost entirely non-canon. Set before season three.

Light floods the apartment when Jude opens the door. He rests his bag on the chair and flips the light switch, a tired sigh escaping his lips. It had been a particularly long day of negotiations, but then again, every day was a long day when one worked as Zero's agent. Or at least, that's how it seemed as of late. Running a hand through his hair, Jude turns toward his couch. 

"Hey there handsome, how was work?" 

And just like that, Jude's potentially peaceful, stress - free night was eclipsed by none other than Zero. Sitting on Jude's couch. Eating Jude's cereal. Wearing nothing but dark blue boxers. Jude couldn't help but notice the color looked ravishing on Zero, but that wasn't exactly the point. 

"Jesus! What are you doing here" he gasps, failing to hide his surprise. 

"Aw. Did I scare you?" Zero laughs, his tone light and amused. Like he doesn't know how his very presence complicates Jude's life. Like he doesn't know that being here without Jude's permission is crossing numerous client/agent boundaries. "Sorry. It's just usually when you give someone a key, it means they can come over whenever they want."

Jude is really beginning to regret that decision. The brunette glances at Zero briefly, before stalking towards the bedroom, his irritation evident in the narrowing of his eyes. Which Zero doesn't see, because, Jude thinks to himself, Zero never sees anything. Or at least, anything pertaining to Jude. Zero snorts casually from the couch, in a way that makes Jude want to scream from every balcony in Los Angeles, from every rooftop in the world until his lungs give out and his knees buckle, and maybe then he'll be too exhausted to think of Zero. Instead, he says; "That's not an answer." He opens the door to his room and starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

"What's wrong with you? If you don't want me here, I'll leave." Zero snaps, his voice suddenly much closer. His footsteps follow the path Jude took to his room, crossing the threshold of the doorway and stopping a few feet from where Jude stands. 'He's here because you left the door open.' Jude can't help but think 'You're always leaving the door open.' 

"No, it's fine. I'm just stressed, that's all. I didn't mean to take it out on you" And maybe that last line is a little overboard; it's not like Jude's insulted Zero or anything. And honestly, it's probably normal to have a few questions when your 'sort of boyfriend but not quite because he doesn't do relationships' decides to spend his night eating your cereal and waiting for you in your apartment without even so much as a warning text. But he is sorry because he doesn't want Zero to feel unwanted, even if Zero doesn't want him quite like that. 

He lets his button up fall to the floor and walks to his drawer to grab a tee shirt. He doesn't miss the once over Zero gives him, but he doesn't acknowledge it either. Denial is an art in which Jude is well versed.

"It's fine, man." Zero laughs again. Handsome features split wide by a beautiful smile and Jude needs to stop looking but he can't he can't he - "You're always so stressed. Relax. It's just me Jude."

"Not just" Jude mumbles, because Zero's name crosses his mind hundreds of times a day and there is never a just in front of it. There is never anything in front of it, honestly. It's just Zero, scrawled in bold, glittering letters against the blacks of his eyelids, all consuming and tempestuous. Jude likens it to a whirlpool, when he allows himself to give it any extra thought at all. Zero ignores the comment, choosing instead to take two steps closer to Jude. 

"Need some help?" He asks, reaching for the buckle of Jude's pants.

"No. I- No. Thanks." Jude stammers, batting Zero's hands away because really, the least Zero could do is stop blatantly flirting with him. Not when they both know that what Jude wants is not at all what Zero is willing to give him. 

"It's alright, you know? It doesn't have to be so serious - "

"It does" Jude cuts him off "It does have to be serious because I told you before this isn't enough. I'm done settling." His confidence wavers on the last line, but his voice remains firm, something he's quite grateful for. He slips off his pants and walks to his drawer to get a pair of flannel pajamas. "If there's something related to your image or potential sponsorships you'd like to discuss, then as your agent I'm all ears. But if not, I think you'd better leave." It's hard to be taken seriously when standing in one's underwear searching a drawer for a pair of flannel pants, but Jude thinks he manages it pretty well. Judging by the look on Zero's face, he's not alone in that opinion. The blonde looks ... defeated. Maybe even sad. His eyes meet Jude's and then sink to the floor. 

"I see." He mutters so dejectedly that Jude has to remind himself that comforting Zero would be the exact opposite of the message he's trying to send. Zero turns to head out and Jude returns his attention to putting on his pajamas. 

"No, you know what." Zero says, turning to face Jude and advancing towards the latter so quickly that Jude takes two steps back on instinct. "I came here because I do alright. I do care so stop being an idiot and just, just - " And Jude cuts him off with a kiss. 

~

Later, naked and exhausted and thoroughly satisfied, Jude wonders if, maybe for now, settling for a percentage of Zero could be enough so long as he gets the majority.


End file.
